


Be my Moose

by Misstrickster



Series: Angel Pizza [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pizza AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and his brother own a popular pizza restaurant. Despite many unruly coworkers, unorthodox business practices and far to much flirting, they stay in business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my Moose

Gabriel whistled as he tossed a pizza up in the air and caught it. “I am your pizzaman, pizza man, pizza man.” He arranged the pizza on a pan and put on the sauce. “Hey Mikey, Cassie, Anna, Samandy!” He poured the cheese on the pizza. “This pizza is not going to bake itself; come on I thought you were all about work.”

 

Anna walked in with a tray balanced in her hand. “Stop calling for us Gabriel, the lobby is packed and Michael has you on kitchen duty because you always flirt with the customers.”

 

Gabriel gave her a puppy-dog pout. “I’m hurt sis; this hot oven hurts my hair.” Anna rolled her eyes and gave her brother a half-hearted glare.

 

“Just get the pizza for table 15 and stop whining.”

 

Gabriel frowned. “Fine but when my hair goes flat and I lose all sex appeal I’m blaming you!” Anna rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen. Gabriel huffed and started on another pizza. “I am your pizzaman and make pizzas yes I can.” He pulled a pizza out of the oven and turned around to box it. Michael entered to kitchen.

 

“Gabriel I need you to make a delivery.”

 

Gabriel turned to face his brother. “Little old me; why Mikey I’m flattered.” Michael glared.

 

“Don’t start, it’s packed out there and I can’t spare anyone.” He turned back towards the door. “Anna will take over the oven; hurry back or you’re in deep trouble.”

 

Gabriel smirked. “I wouldn’t dream of taking too much of your precious time.” He grabbed the pizza box and moved out the door. Glancing at the address his smile widened, he was heading to his favorite moose and squirrel. Putting the car into drive he took off. Parking the car in front of the house, Gabriel took out the pizza box and headed to the front door.

 

Knocking on the door he hummed a mindless tune. The door opened revealing Sam. “Hey, how’s my favorite moose?” Sam gave Gabriel an annoyed look.

 

“I told Dean to stop ordering from you.” Sam turned and grabbed the money.

 

“I didn’t take the order just made it, if I knew it was you I would have made it special.” Sam shoved the money into Gabriel’s hand and he grabbed the pizza shutting the door. Gabriel frowned and stared at the money; his frowned deepened at the lack of tip. “Back to work I go.” Gabriel turned back to his car. Throwing the money into the passenger seat he took off.

Gabriel entered the shop; his ever present smile, gone. “I’m back; go back to the busy busing business.”

 

Anna looked up from the oven. “It died down; Michael says you can go home.”

 

Gabriel sighed and moved to gather his stuff. Anna stared at him questioningly. “What happened to you?”

 

Gabriel looked towards his sister. “What do you mean?”

 

Anna took out another pizza. “You look like someone kicked your puppy?”

 

Gabriel let out a small laugh. “Always could read me couldn’t ya sis?” He set down his items. “If you must know I got rejected by our lovely moose friend.”

 

Anna shook her head. “I don’t know why you keep trying; he’s not interested.”

 

Gabriel smiled. “Call me a glutton for punishment; it hurts me to know my love can’t be returned”

 

Anna boxed up the pizza. “If you’re so intent on getting his attention why don’t you try food; they say the fastest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

 

Gabriel paused then a smile took over his face. He ran over to his sister and kissed her cheek. “Anna, you’re a genius; plan wooing starts tomorrow.” He turned and grabbed his backpack; running out the door. Anna shook her and smiled.

 

Gabriel entered the restaurant humming. “Morning Mikey and Cassie; it is a lovely day.” Castiel nodded in greeting from where he was helping a customer.

 

Michael raised his eyebrow at his brother but didn’t question his behavior. “Gabriel, you’re working delivery.”

 

Gabriel lit up. “I was hoping you would say that.” Michael gave him questioning look but said nothing. Gabriel hummed and entered the kitchen to grab his first delivery.

 

Gabriel turned off the car and entered into the restaurant. “Wow, we’ve been busy tonight.” He glanced out in the lobby for customers but it was bare. Gabriel let out a breath and leaned back against the counter. He waited a few minutes to make sure the coast was clear, seeing no one he ducked back into the kitchen. “I have a special order!” He entered the make line and nudged Anna out of the way.

 

“I thought you were on delivery duty?” Anna questioned.

 

“I am; this one is special one only I can make.”

 

Anna raised her eyebrow but stepped back to allow him to work. Gabriel tossed the pizza and poured on the sauce. He dumped on the cheese and arranged the vegetables in the shape of a heart. He put it in the oven. Walking over to his younger brother; Gabriel threw his arm around his little brother’s shoulder.

 

“Cassie, I have a favor to ask.” Castiel paused from where he was folding boxes. “Deliver this to our favorite moose and I’ll take your Friday shift so you can have a date night with Deany.”

 

Castiel thought about and finally nodded. Gabriel smiled and grabbed the pizza out of the oven. Boxing it up he hands it to his brother with a note attached. “Tell him it’s on the house.” Castiel frowned in confusion but nodded and left the store.

 

Gabriel waved him off and turned around to come face to face with Michael. “What are you doing?”

 

Gabriel’s smile never faulted. “Just getting me the attention I deserve.”

 

Michael glared. “I have a business to run; you can’t be giving out free pizza.” Gabriel gave an exaggerated sigh.

 

“Relax Mikey, just take it out of my paycheck to make up the difference.”  

 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Fine, but don’t complain when you have no money.” Gabriel shrugged the comment off and went to fold boxes to distract himself.

 

Castiel returned quickly and was met with an excited Gabriel as soon as he entered the store. “Yes, brother?”

 

Gabriel shook with excitement. “Well, what’d moose say?” Castiel looked confused at the nickname.

 

“Sam said not to make him anymore junk food and no he will not date you.” Gabriel’s smile fell.

 

“What, but Anna said.”

 

Castiel patted his brother shoulder in a show of condolences. “I’m sure Anna just doesn’t know Sam.”

 

Gabriel scratched his chin. “No that’s not it, maybe I just need to try harder and send him healthy food.” Smiling Gabriel grabbed Cas and hugged him. “I have a plan little brother and you are going to help.”

 

Castiel rose and eyebrow but nodded. “Very well but it will have to wait Friday I have a date.”

 

For a month Gabriel sent Sam different foods and for a month every response he got was a no. “I just don’t get it.” He leaned against the counter next to Anna. “You said this would work.”

 

Anna shook her. “No I said the fastest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, you took it literally.”

 

Gabriel pouted. “He’s more difficult to please then I suspected maybe I need to be more direct.” He snapped his fingers. “I got it Anna make me salad with the customary tomato heart outline, I have a special delivery to make.”

 

Anna frowned and threw a towel at his head. “Make it yourself I’m going on break.”

 

Gabriel shrugged and went to work preparing the dish. Once the salad was done to his liking he called up front. “Mikey, I am going on special delivery be back soon.” Before Michael could argue Gabriel was out the door and on his way.

 

Coming to a stop, Gabriel turned the car off. He grabbed the salad and approached the house. Putting on his best smile he knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door opened revealing Dean. Giving Gabriel an annoyed look Dean turned back a hollered. “Sam, it’s for you!”

 

Dean moved out of the doorway and back to the kitchen. Sam walked into the entryway and gave an annoyed sigh at the sight of Gabriel. Gabriel winced, “I know, I know just give me a second to explain.”

 

Rolling his eyes Sam motioned for Gabriel to continue. Gabriel let out a relieved breath and began talking. “The only reason I kept sending you food is because Anna told me the way through a man’s heart is through his stomach.” He set down the salad on the bench. “I should have just asked you to begin with; Sam will you go on a date with me?”

 

Sam sighed. “Why didn’t you just ask me in the first place?”

 

Gabriel shrugged and scratched his head. “I thought this would be easier?”

 

Sam smiled and shook his head. “Ok, but on one condition, don’t send me any more food.”

 

Gabriel smiled and nodded. “Noted, can I steal kiss now?” Gabriel puckered his lips and leaned up towards Sam. Rolling his eyes Sam met him in a sweet kiss.

 

“Hey Sammy is Gabriel gone, we need to meet Bobby for OH MY GOD!” Sam and Gabriel split apart with a whine from Gabriel.

 

“Sorry Dean, good tip, you know how it is.”

 

Dean glared and pointed at the door. “Out!”

 

Gabriel nodded and ran towards the door. “I’ll pick you up on Friday Sam.” Sam rolled his eyes again and smiled.

 

Dean huffed and shook his head at his brother. “You have the worst taste in guys.”

 

Pulling up to the restaurant Gabriel turned the car off and got out. He hummed at random tune as he entered the door. “It’s a beautiful day to be in love!”

 

Anna smiled over at him “It went well I presume. “

 

Gabriel walked over and grabbed his sister’s face in his hands; kissing her forehead. “You are a genius.”

 

Anna shook her head at his behavior.  “Thank you, oh before I forget paychecks are in.”

 

Gabriel’s smile widened. “Oh boy, money to take my lovely moose out.” Gabriel skipped over to the office. Michael glanced up as his brother entered the room. Gabriel grabbed the checks on the table and fished his out. He smiled as he opened it; only to have his smile fall. “Mikey, why do I owe you 5 dollars?”

 

Michael paused his work and turned to face his brother. “You told me to take the special food out of your paycheck;  I did.”

 

Gabriel sputtered. “You didn’t think I was serious did you.” Michael stood up and left the room. “Come on Mikey you can’t do this to me; I’m management.”

  
Michael turned to face his brother. “Pay me the five dollars by the end of the week.” Gabriel pouted but nodded.


End file.
